


The Savage Lands

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, Plant sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the episode "Savages" (Season 1 episode 17)Instead of defeating their attackers, Steve distracts them and leads them from his friends, just to get himself lost.He tries to get back, only to come across some wonderfully sweet smelling flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write a tentacle fic, and used this episode as a good leverage and reason to do so.
> 
> Also warning: Characters probably OOC. It's porn with zero plot.

This entire situation started with a stupid, petty bet with Tony Stark. All over his dam use and love for technology. It spiraled until he and Steve decided to test their luck in the wild; by going off to the savage land. Clint and Sam tagged along, and at first things were going well. They were setting up some shelter in case it rained, and a small campfire to cook 'smores' while keeping themselves warm. It was rather peaceful, the four of them were enjoying it. 

Until creatures of the land, huge dinosaurs that could kill them in seconds, stormed the camp in clear anger and fear. It was quite a shock. Their first instincts were to try and fight them off; thinking they were attacking. Tony tried to hit on with a stick, only to claim, 

"Now I feel stupid." 

Sam, Clint and Tony took refuge in a nearby tree, while Steve, their honorable Captain, remained on the ground. 

"I'll lead them away!" He called out to his team. 

"Steve you're crazy!" Clint yelled back. 

"Get your ass up here Cap!" Tony added in. 

Sam was too busy staring in shock; the disadvantages to being the teams 'newbie' was not being used to this sort of stuff. 

Of course, Steve didn't listen to his friends objections. He threw a nearby rock at one of the creatures, grabbing it's attention instantly. He yelled a few profanity's at the other's until they all turned to face him. A deep breath, Cap turned and bolted off into the nearest opening. The dinosaurs roared out and followed their prey. 

 

Steve sprinted as fast his legs could carry him. Ducking under low bearing branches, jumping over thick roots. He darted left and right, in any direction that he could. His heart was thumping so hard that at one point the Captain thought the muscle would smash his own ribs into dust. He ran for what could've been hours; it was always dark in the Savage Lands, so no tourist could ever truly tell. 

Finally he had to stop; his lungs burned from running and a dull ache seeped into his kneecaps. Super soldier or not, even he had his limits. Steve took in some sharp breaths, enjoying the clear air filling his lungs. Cap glanced behind him, listening out for any chances of those chasing him. He was met with nothing more than the rustle of leaves as wind whipped through out the treetops. 

"I'm safe..." He sighed out. 

Well, safe from any threats. It was now that Cap realized he had no clue where he was. His plan seemed great on paper, because he was hopeful his three teammates were safe, but now he ended up lost. Pulling down his blue cowl, Steve ruffled his dirty blonde hair with a groan of frustration. 

"Great," Steve muttered under his breath. 

He stared back in the direction in which he came. Steve decided his best bet would be to try and retrace his steps until he got back to the other's. 

 

Leaves and twigs snapped and crunched onto his boot prints. Steve glanced down the ground, for once he wished that there had been rain; he would've left tracks that could have easily led him back. Now he was going off of instinct. He took a left, then another, followed by a right and then a straight walk. Eventually Steve came across another opening, and part of him thought that maybe he was back at camp. Cap was far from wrong. 

He clambered through, only to be met with flowers. Huge, deep red flowers, with petals bigger than Steve surrounded him. None of them had bloomed yet. Steve would've been freaked out if he didn't know what they were. His team tended to poke fun at the fact he always read files, but it kept him prepared. They were Frangipani, or at least ancestors of the plant. Not much was known apart from they grew in the Savage Lands, and that at night they would open up, releasing a sweet aroma to attract potential means for pollination. 

Turning, Steve was ready to start trying to get back, when out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the petals begin to move. Attentions turned back on to the plants. Slowly each petal pulled themselves away from each other, twisting out until in full bloom. A thick smell filled the air instantly. The scent was similar to honey and rather alluring. It hit Steve like a brick wall and in an instance the soldier found himself feeling dizzy. His mind and thoughts felt a little fuzzy, he figured it was from the sudden scent. Giving a shake to his head, Steve got a better look at the plants; the pictures in his documents only ever showed them before blooming. 

The center of his petal was a light red on the inside, deepening as they reached the ends. In the middle of each flower were five, thick, long and green filaments. Unlike most flowers, they were completely smooth and more tentacle like. They seemed to move freely by themselves, 

"Interesting..." Steve mumbled to himself. 

Slowly Captain America turned to head back out, figuring that he needed to go back to fresh air otherwise he'd just continue to get more dizzy. Just as he began to stumble away, something wrapped around his left leg and pulled him over. Steve hit the ground with an 'omph' before being dragged along the grass. He tried to grip at the ground, but whatever grabbed him was strong and lifted him into the air with ease. 

Steve hung upside down, one leg wrapped in one of the green filaments while the rest of his body dangled. Through a hazy mind Steve knew he was in a dangerous situation. As more tentacles headed towards him, Steve flailed his arms and free leg around in an attempt to keep the assailants away. It was a futile attempt. One tendril easily restrained his free leg, while another managed to get both his arms bound together. He tried to reach for his shield, but his arms were kept above his head, while the tentacles on his legs pulled them apart, as far as they could go. Cap pulled and squirmed as much as he could, but the plant wouldn't budge. He was completely restrained and vulnerable. 

The air seemed even thicker with their aroma, and Cap groaned out at how hazy things were becoming. More of the tentacles were surrounding him now. One grew forward, softly poking at his lips. Steve showed resistance, keeping his mouth shut. It kept pressing against him, wanting to get inside. Other tendrils began their own 'assult'. Some moved to rub at his inner thighs, making the Captain blush, while other's prodded his chest curiously. One curled its way around Steve's neck, feeling the soft vibrations of his throat as he breathed and hummed out in annoyance. Those giving attention to his thighs soon slipped further, now stroking against the clothed curve of his ass and crotch. Steve could stop the gasp he gave, unintentionally opening his mouth just enough for the tendril to shove itself in. 

Steve pushed his tongue against the intruder. He'd faced Hydra, aliens, a freaking God, there was no way in hell he was going to let some over grown weed choke him to death by going too far down his throat. More Filaments came closer, they ones started to work at his belt and clothes; they were quick to figure out they weren't appart of his skin. They forced themselves under his belt, the buckle breaking quickly. They slid themselves under his suit and wriggled their way until his boxers too. Steve shivered at their cold exterior glided over bare warm skin. Once enough tendrils were under his clothes, they pulled up, until the fabric tore. Pieces of the ruined cloth fluttered to the grassy floor below. Steve breathed out harshly through his nose as the plant had better access to his body. 

Only now the tentacle in his mouth began to move. It shallowly started to thrust in and out of Steve's mouth, coating itself in the male's saliva. The tentacles that ripped off his pants now worked their way under his shirt. He squirmed, skin bumping from the contact once more. They repeated the action, now ripping the rest of his suit. His abs and chest were exposed too. The filaments that ripped his clothes now moved to remove his shield, throwing it off to the side. They then rubbed at his nipples, some managing to wrap around his pecs slightly. 

The scent became more prominent, Cap's mind clouding over even more. His resistance was beginning to fade, being replaced by a warming lust and needed for these tendrils to touch him. To stroke his body, to slowly slip inside of him and... 

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to diminish the thought. The need nagged at the back of his mind. Through the gentle movement in his mouth, the massage like squeezes on his chest and the aroma, Steve managed to figure out the flower's scent wasn't just a sweet smell; it was a pheromone. An incredibly strong one at that. Steve's pupils were blown wide to the point his iris's were simple slivers of blue. His skin was turning red with a blush, it spread from his cheeks, down his neck and to his chest. 

The tentacle in his mouth pulled itself out, a string of saliva attaching them. Steve couldn't stop himself from panting, the lustful warmth growing far more intense. The spit covered filament disappeared from Steve's view. The tendril began to tenderly probe at Steve's asshole, hard enough for the human to feel but not to enter. Cap couldn't stop the wanton moan that shook from his mouth. 

The fight Steve had was practically faded by now. All he wanted was the tentacles touching him, filling his insides, pumping him full of their sap or pollen and never stopping. His body laxed in its bounds. He watched hazily as the ends of the filaments pulled back and revealed the plants anther's. Steve chuckled dopely, the anther's shapes were tampered, and almost looked like the head of cocks themselves. Orange yellow pollen oozed at the tips. Another tendril took its chance to thrust between those pink lips and fill his mouth again. Steve didn't even put his tongue in the way. He felt the pollen on his tongue, and like the pheromone, it was sweet and Cap allowed the taste to be savored on his tongue. The tendril in his mouth started to thrust in and out like the previous one. 

Finally, the lathered up tentacle began to properly push against Steve's anal muscle. It took a few good probes but soon the ring of flesh gave away and the tentacle was making it's way inside. Steve's innards squeezed around the intruder, the cold outside of the filament making the Captain squirm in pleasure. Two more tentacles decided to play; one coiling around Steve's hard cock and the other massaged his heavy testicles. He murmured in response, eyes fluttering closed as it seemed every part of his body was being stimulated. 

A small thrust was given inside his ass, and Steve gasped around the filament in his mouth. Toes curled inside his boots. The filaments inside of him kept their thrusts were slow in pace, each movement tender and dragged out to its fullness. Cap managed to buck his hips forward into the plants grip, craving a little more friction. He felt the filaments tighten around his body, smearing more of their pollen over his skin. The tentacle in his ass wriggled and stopped its thrusting, now slithering back further into Cap's body. It pushed up against Steve's prostate, making the human spasm with a muffled cry. The filament continued deeper into Cap's insides, slowly curling into his intestines, making his stomach bulge slightly. It continued until it finally reached into his stomach, finally stopping its journey. 

Steve felt deliciously full of the plants filaments. His ass stretched around the thick tendrils; there was a dull burn but it was completely over-shadowed by everything else. He sucked lazily on the tentacle in his mouth, lapping up the pollen, while bucking his hips into the other tendrils hold. They fondled his balls and stroked his hard, hot and swollen cock. 

Suddenly, the appendage in his ass jolted forward and pulled out, beginning a rampage of thrusts. The pace in his ass went from zero to hundred with no form of warning. It was strange, because the movement only occurred around his inflamed opening. The tendril managed to thrust itself in and out of the Captain, rubbing against his prostate constantly, while somehow keeping his intestine stretched out and full. Steve didn't care much, it just gave him more mind numbing pleasure that sent electricity through every nerve in his body. 

More tendrils appeared, it seemed every flower was involved at this point. Some just hovered while others rubbed against Steve's skin; some his chests, a couple his legs, one even rubbed itself against Steve's cheek. He squirmed from the over stimulation, pre dripping from the head of his cock. The thrusting in his ass was hard and fast and Steve had no idea how long this had been going on for now. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. He didn't care much, he just didn't want it to end soon. 

It continued, any form of rhythm or pace lost at both ends. Just as quick as it started, the filaments started to still, and he felt as something thick was pumped into him. The tendril in his ass pulsed and he could feel the warm, thick liquid pollen filling his inside, stomach bloating slightly as he was filled. His cheeks were stuffed with the pollen and Steve swallowed as much as he could; the angle made him choke and half of it dribbled out his mouth. The other tendrils around him exploded, coating almost every inch of his body in thick globs of amber release. The feeling of cum smothering him made Steve release himself, his cum splattering across his stomach. 

Once they were done filling him, all the tentacles pulled themselves away, excluding the ones holding his legs and the one buried in his ass. He just panted, eyes finally opening as he began to climb down from his sexual high. Steve sucked in the cool air, feeling the breeze upon his burning skin. He felt amazing, where the pollen had landed his skin tingled. He licked his lips, lapping any of the sweet essence he could. 

Gradually the filaments laid Steve down on the grassy floor. His body was sprawled out, limbs worn out and tired. The Captain felt dirty and tired but satisfied. His stomach taunt with cum. The plant wasn't just done with him though. They needed hosts like Steve, those that could move, to reproduce. Using humans and such to carry their seeds to new locations, to then have them removed, giving them a new home. The cycle could continue. 

They didn't both to restrain Steve now, they knew their future incubator was too tired to fight them now. The filaments holding his legs pulled them up to his chest, exposing his opening to the fullest. The tendril in his ass slipped out. The muscle ring was stretched open, the amber pollen dripping out. Steve heard a rustle, and he found just enough strength to lift his head up to find the source. From the largest of the plants, the style grew. It was the size of at least three of the filaments together. It was tampered like the other's, and the style of the tube was more cylinder in shape. It slithered towards Steve's opening and started to push inside. 

Despite the stretching he received, the soldier couldn't help but the hiss of discomfort he gave as the style made its way in. He rolled his head to the side and whined. Nearby filaments came to his comfort, rubbing his skin and muscle soothingly. It helped Steve relax slightly. The style continued in all the way, back into his stomach like the tendril before. It seated itself inside of Steve's innards. 

Then something pushed against Steve's hole. It continued until finally it popped inside of him. Steve could feel the foreign object slide through the tube, through his muscles, until being pushed out into his stomach. Another soon followed, then a third, each object managed to slide in with more and more ease. The action repeated at least fifteen, before the style pulled out of Steve's abused hole. His anal ring tried to twitch close, though struggled to do so. Cap's legs were laid down, finally his whole body could rest. 

Steve just laid there, panting, eyes slowly closing as the World around him faded into darkness and the soldier passed out. The filaments around him retreated back into their flowers, the petals twisting back together. 

 

"Steve! Oh God Steve!" 

Steve murmured, head shifting as he forced his eyes to open. He blinked and huffed out, head still mildly fuzzy from the previous night, 

"Steve wake up!" Tony yelled. 

The Captain huffed, finding strength in his sore limbs. He used his elbows to push himself up, 

"Tony..." He mumbled, 

"Jesus Steve what happened to you?" Clint asked. 

Steve looked between his three friends faces; fear and worry sketched out blatantly. Sam was holding Steve's shield, face dark with an embarrassed blush. It was not Steve realized he was still completely naked, of course he would, his suit was torn into pieces. 

"The plants fucked me," Steve replied slowly, reaching out for his shield. 

Sam handed the captain the metal disk and he used it to cover his shame, 

"The plants fucked you?" Clint question, "Cap sure you aint just hit ya head there?" 

"I'm telling you it happened...if you read SHIELD's files you'd know what they are." 

Grunting, Steve slowly pushed himself onto his feet completely. Tony lifted one of Steve's arms, wrapping it on his shoulders, allowing the blonde some leverage. Steve huffed out, curling over slightly, 

"What's..with your stomach Steve?" Sam asked softly, 

"It's from...the plant..." Steve breathed out harshly. 

The three didn't believe him. It all sounded like complete nonsense. 

"Let's get back to the tower Steve," Tony suggested with a worried smile. 

Steve agreed. He wanted more sleep and he could easily get that back on their way out. The four made their way back, it was a slow process due to Steve's condition. On the quinjet, Tony laid Steve down onto one of the seats; Clint started up their transportation and took off as quick as he was able. It didn't take long for their Captain to fall back asleep again; they didn't bother waking him. 

 

An awfully familiar noise fuzzed into Steve's mind, making him stir from his wanted slumber. He hummed out as white filled his vision, and he could make out blurred figures, 

"Look who's awake.". 

He sluggishly rubbed his eyes as he woke up fully, 

"What time is it?" Steve asked with a yawn, 

"Three in the afternoon," Tony told him with a grin, 

"You've been out for like a day," Clint noted in, 

"What?" Steve questioned, 

"Basically once he got on the Quinjet, you passed out, and we figured we used the fact you were asleep to our advantage by carrying you to the medbay," Sam explained, "We got whatever was in your stomach was removed...they were seeds." 

"I told you...the plants had sex with me," Steve huffed out with a faint blush, 

"Yeah sorry we didn't believe ya Steve," Clint muttered, 

"You have to admit, it's pretty weird," Tony chimed in. 

Steve chuckled a little with a nod, 

"I think those things need like, something warm for an incubator...it would explain the seeds," Steve muttered, 

"And the liquid Pollen," Tony interrupted, 

"Congrats on being a mummy Steve," Clint laughed, and Cap gave him a playful push. 

"Where are they now?" Cap asked, 

"SHIELD's keeping them locked up, they want to do some experiments, find a way to stop this happening again," Sam informed. 

Steve just smiled, "Least something good came from this." 

He tried to push himself up in bed, only to be hit by a jab of pain, 

"Hey there Steve," Tony called out, pushing his friend to lie back down, "We had to cut you open to get those out...sorry, probably should've said something." 

"Don't worry, the serum will fix you up in no time," Sam tried to keep things light. 

"Yea...that's true..."Cap agreed with a sigh. 

He rested back into his bed, sighing out tiredly, 

"I'll be on my feet before we know it." 

 

A few weeks passed, and soon was back to his usual self. He took the role of leader back in seconds, even strategizing before he was able to walk with no pain. Clint and Tony made a few jabs at the whole tentacle thing here and there, but Steve was happy enough to laugh along with them. Things were back to normal thankfully. The bet was forgotten and everything settled back into place. Sam soon told them the seeds were starting to grow to, Clint joked not to let Steve near them. He just laughed along, despite something in the back of his mind was craving that pollen again. Steve ignored the urge though. 

It was just a case of how long he'd be able to ignore it.


End file.
